Moon Dragonslayer
by Dragonknight8557
Summary: After being replace by Lisanna, Lucy meet a dragon and train with it. Bad at summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Moon Dragonslayer**_

_**Happy: Dragonknight8557 don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~Lucy POV~**_

_**I had been ignore for three month now, the only people who talk to me were levy-Chan, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel. I know that Lisanna just came back from the dead but one day team Natsu came to talk to me I felt alot happy. "Were replacing you with Lisanna she alot stronger than you." Natsu said. That when I was crying on the inside but all I could do was smile. "Pulse I'm Natsu girlfriend!" Lisanna said while she smirk, that when I felt heartbroken. "Okay." Was all I can say, then they went to take a mission on the job board and I went to the master office. "What is it my child?" The master asks. "I want to leave Fairy Tail." I answer. "Why do you want to leave Fairy Tail my child?" The master asks. "Because I had been ignore by some of my friends for three months." I answer. "If it is your wish." Master said as he was erasing my mark on my hand. "But promise you would come back." The master said as I nodded and left. "Good bye Fairy Tail." I whisper.**_

_**~Levy POV~**_

_**I saw Lu-Chan came out of the master office I went inside the master office with Juvia, Wendy, and Gajeel. "Master what did Lu-Chan say?" I ask. "She said she wants to leave Fairy Tail and she did." Master said as he was crying, then we were all crying.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Dragonslayer**

Dragonknight8557: shout out, I'm new so I don't know what to do.

Happy: Dragonknight8557 do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2

~Lucy Pov ~

I was packing my things I remember when team Natsu trespass into my apartment but my heart broke when I think about Natsu, that idiotic pink hair baster never understand my feeling for him. I left my apartment I already told the landlord that I'm leaving. I didn't take the train because team Natsu was there pulse I saw Natsu made out with Lisanna, which made my heart break. It was already night but when I got to a forest I saw a dragon during the night it scale color was white like a full moon it eyes was ocean blue. "Do not be scare child." The dragon said with a claim voice. "Who are you." I said. "I'm Boone the dragon of the shining moon and I am here to train you to become a first generation moon dragonslayer." Boone said. "Okay!" I said I want to be stronger than everyone.

~time skip 7 years~

~Boone POV~

I have to say Lucy is a fast leaner but it a strong power to control. "Lucy I need to give you something." I said. "What is it Boone?" Lucy asks. "This necklace will help you control your power and a exceed to help you." I answer. "Hello!" The exceed said. "Her name is Lulu." I said. "Thanks Boone you are like a father to me." Lucy said. "I got to go Lucy." I said. "Boone can you please tell me why dragon have to disappear?" Lucy asks. ""That something I can't tell." I answer as I disappear during night.

Dragonknight8557: I like to say thanks for telling the truth about my first story. I make sure I get each chapter upload.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Dragonslayer**

Dragonknight8557: shout out: I love to write and I will continue to write for you guys.

Happy: Dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 3

~Lucy POV~

I put on the necklace Boone gave me. The only family I had left was my keys, Lulu, and Boone. It had been seven years since I train with Boone. "How about we join sabertooth?" I said to Lulu. "Aye!" Lulu said as we both walk to the train, when we got there we both sat down then I saw two dragonslayer with their exceeds from sabertooth. "The twin dragonslayer of sabertooth!" I said but before Sting could say anything the train started to move the Rogue and Sting had motion sickness and sat beside me. I look out of the window and it was night time the reason I don't have motion sickness because the moon was up. "Fairy-san who the white exceed?" Frosch ask. "This is Lulu my exceed." I answer. "Hello Lulu I'm Frosch!" Frosch said but Sting and Rogue was too busy with their motion sickness and Lector didn't say anything. "Why do you have an exceed?" Lector asks. "Because I'm a first generation Moon dragonslayer and I want to join Sabertooth." I said then Lector and Frosch look surprise and the train stop then Sting started to laugh. "Sting as long as she strong she can join." Rogue said emotionless. "I guess you're right." Sting said.

~At Sabertooth~

"Were back." Sting said as he open the door and everyone was surprise to see me. "Sting why the hell did you bring a fairy here!?" Minerva ask as I ignore her and everyone was surprise because no one ignore Minerva before. "What business do you have here fairy?" The master of Sabertooth asks. "I'm here to join Sabertooth and to prove it I will fight the strongest person here." I answer. "Fight Minerva to prove you are strong." The master of Sabertooth said. "That will be fine if Minerva accept the challenge." Lucy ask Minerva. "I accept!" Minerva said.

Lucy: What the hell you're going to make me fight Minerva!

Dragonknight8557: Sorry but it apart of this story. –Smirk-

Minerva: Why are you smirking like that?

Dragonknight8557: This my story I can change anything.

Lucy: Someone HELP!

Minerva:Dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon Dragonslayer**

Chapter 4

~Outside of Sabertooth and Lulu POV~

I'm kind of worry about Lucy she and Minerva are going to fight! It was night so Lucy could use roar of the Moon dragon. "The fight Between Lucy and Minerva is going to start in 3... 2... 1...!" The master of Sabertooth said.

~Lucy POV~

I start the fight by using an invisible spell. "Where did you go?" Minerva asks as I punch her in the stomach and I was visible again. "There's a snake in the grass." I answer. "Nice strength but you won't be standing long enough." Minerva said as I saw a flash but I was lucky I block it by using a protection spell I use. "Roar of the Moon dragon." I said as I use the spell and my hair turn white and my brown eye turn to ocean blue and all I can see was a flash but after that Minerva and I could barely stand and my skin was white scale. "What wrong want to give up?" Minerva asks. "Never." I answer and Minerva punch me in the stomach but I was still standing. Then Minerva use her magic I saw a flash I got wounded but I was still standing and I punch her with my moon dragonslaying magic and she was still standing. "How about we fight hand to hand with no magic?" I ask. "Sound like a challenge, I accept." Minerva answer as I use my speed to punch her then Minerva jump over me to doge it. Then I did a backflip and use the full moon to blind her and kick her right in the stomach and she still stand. "Wow even without using magic they still stand." Lulu said.

~Minerva POV~

I got to admit that Lucy was doing great damage but it time to end it. I use my speed and punch and kick her right in the stomach and she still stand. "Best you got?" Lucy asks. "No but you're doing great damage." I answer. "You too." She said as Lucy jump over me and kick me on the back. But when I and Lucy were about to finish the fight the master of Sabertooth ended it. "Stop the fight I seen enough." The master of Sabertooth said. "But why? They were about to finish the fight." Sting said. "They both did a great damage on each other without using magic." The master of Sabertooth said. "Your right even if they did use power they would have never made that much damage." Rogue said emotionless. Then Lucy came close to me. "Are you okay Minerva?" Lucy said as she move her hand for me to grab. "I am what about you." I said as I grab her hand. "Fine." Lucy said. "Lucy Heartfilla is now a member of Sabertooth." The master of Sabertooth said. "Where and which color do you want your mark at?" I asks. "White and on my left arm." She answer as I put the mark on Lucy. "Do you mind that I call you Minerva-Chan?" Lucy asks. "Not at all." I said.

~Lulu POV~

I'm so relief that Lucy survive. "Lucy you almost die!" I said as I was crying. "It alright Lulu." Lucy said as she pated my head. "I got to admit I thought Blondie was going to lose." Sting said but Lucy was to tried to punch him. "You're blond too!" Lucy said. 'Things are going to be interesting' I thought to myself.

Lucy: I thought I was going to die!

Dragonknight8557: Sorry but this was a fight and your part of sabertooth.

Sting: Never thought that Blondie could made it in.

Lucy: That it! –Try to beat up Sting-

Dragonknight8557: -Hold on to Lucy to stop her- Rogue tell the readers I'm too busy here!

Rogue: Dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon Dragonslayer**

Chapter 5

~Time skip 3 month Lulu POV~

It been three month now since Lucy join Sabertooth and she an S-Class mage and it almost time for the GMG (Guild Magic Games) but I notice Lucy started to stare at Sting alot like right now. "Hey Lucy." I said as Lucy stop stareing at Sting. "Yes Lulu." Lucy said as she smiles. "How about we go on a mission with Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, and Minerva." I said. "Sure." Lucy said as she put on her cloak. "I go pick out the mission but first why don't you use your keys anymore?" I said. "Oh because I don't want to see them get hurt because of me they like my family like Sabertooth." Lucy said. "Oh thanks for the answer I said as I fly off to the mission board.

~Lucy POV~

I went to where Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, and Minerva-Chan table. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey Blondie." Sting said. "Your Blonde too." I said. "Lu-Chan what do you want to talk about." Minerva said. "I want to know if you guys want to go on a mission with me and Lulu?" I said. "Sure Lu-chan." Minerva said. "Sure." Rogue said. "Sure Blondie." Sting said. "Thanks guys and Stingy bee." I said. "Don't push your luck." Sting said. "Hey Lucy how about this mission?" Lulu said as she fly to the table I was at and lay the paper on the table. "We have to defeat a monster that can use any element power." Lulu said. "Sound like a challenge I would accept." I said. "I'm in" Sting said. "Me to" Minerva said. "Guess I'm in." Rogue said. "Let go." I said.

~Time skip at night~

"They call that a monster that can use all elements power? What a joke." Sting said. "That battle last for two seconds." I said. "We are that powerful together." Minerva said. "Guess you're right." Rogue said. "You guys work great together!" Lulu said. "Lulu right." Frosh said. "I guess Lulu is right." Lector said. "What that supposes to mean?" Lulu said as she started to chase Lector. Then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear, team Natsu. Then I put on my hood. "What wrong Lucy?" Lulu said as she stops chasing Lector. "It team Natsu." I said. "That right you told me that team Natsu replaces you with Lisanna." Lulu said. "And they say the Sabertooth bad." Sting said. "How about we give them a taste of their own medicine." Minerva said. "Sound like a plan." I said as we all hide.

~Natsu POV~

I feel like something was missing like a person or something? "Something wrong?" Lisanna asks. "Nothing!" I answer, then we were attack by a weird dragonslaying magic. "What was that?!" Erza said. "Something bad could happen in the forest." A familiar voice said. "Who there?!" Gray said. "Someone you're going to lose to." Another voice said. "What! Who are you coward?" I said as I use roar of the fire dragon. But it was block by another roar of a dragon. "What was that?" Lisanna said. Then we all came out of hiding. "Sabertooth!" All of my team said. "Wait whose the person with the cloak on?" I said as that person started to get angry. "Just call me Eclipse." Eclipse said as she use roar of the dragon. "You're a dragonslayer!" Lisanna said. "Yes a Moon dragonslayer." Eclipse said as she almost punch me but hit a tree. "Ha you miss me" I said. "I didn't mean to hit you." Eclipse said then the tree fell down and almost hit Lisanna but lucky I save her. "You bitch!" I said as I almost hit Eclipse but it was block by Sting. "I don't want you to hurt one of my teammate." Sting said as he punches me. "Teammate?" Erza said. "She a member of Sabertooth with her exceed." Minerva said as she use her power and defeated Erza. "That would be me." A white cat said. "Hope you guys die." Gray said as he use his ice power but Rogue defeated him. "We better save our energy for the GMG." Eclipse said as Sabertooth left us wounded to remind us to watch out. "Those bitch don't know who their messing with." I said as Lisanna hug me.

Natsu: You made me lose!

Dragonknight8557: Sorry but please don't bring me to my Demon form.

Lucy/Eclipse: You have a demon form!

Dragonknight8557: Yep

Natsu: Show us it!

Lucy/Eclipse: NO!

Natsu: Party pooper.

Lucy/Eclipse: Dragonknight8557 does not own fairy tail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon Dragonslayer**

Chapter 6

~Sting POV~

Only one more week until the GMG and I notices Lucy staring at me. "Hey Sting." Lector said. "Yes Lector?" I ask. "Do you like Lucy?" Lector answers. "What any I don't!" I said as I try to hide the blush on my face. "Why are you blushing?" Frosch said. "I'm not!" I said. "Come on you like Lucy!" Lector said. "No I don't!" I said. "Hey guys what with all the yelling?" Lulu asks. "Just Sting like Lucy." Frosch answers. "NO I DON'T!" I yelled. Then everyone started to look at me. "Sorry." I said to everyone. "So Sting like Lucy great! Lucy likes Sting more than a friend!" Lulu said. "R-really she likes me?!" I said as I blush. "You said you don't like Lucy." Lector said. "Who said I like Lucy." I said. "Young love." Lulu said. "Whatever." I said as I went outside for fresh air.

~Lucy POV~

"Hey Lulu what did Sting yell about?" I ask "He yell because he's like you and you like him back." Lulu answers. "He likes me?!" I said. "Yeah he keeps calling you names mean he likes you." Lulu said. "I don't like him!" I said as I blush. "Then why are you blushing like that Lucy?" Lulu asks. "What are you talking about!?" I answer. "Go get him he's outside." Lulu said. "Lulu I don't like Sting he's like a broth…" Before I could finish Lulu push me to the open door. "Ah!" I said as someone grabs me. "What wrong Blondie." Sting asks. "N-nothing." I said as I started to blush. Then Sting stated to know the position we were in and started to blush and push me a little. "Sorry about that." Sting said. "No problem sorry if I kind of got push into your arms." I said. "It oks Blondie." Sting said. "Lulu said you like me is that true?" I ask. "N… I mean yes." Sting answer as he started to blush then I started to blush. "Lulu said you like me too." Sting said. "Yeah I really like you too." I said. Then Sting kisses me I started to kiss him back. "Does this mean were dating?" I ask. "Yeah it does Lucy." Sting said. "Hey that was the first time you call me by my name." I said surprise. "I guess you're right Sting." I said as I kiss him. "How about we go back inside Lucy?" Sting asks. "Sure." I said as me and Sting went inside holding hands.

~Back at Fairy Tail Juvia POV~

Juvia was talking to Wendy-san about a mission until. "Were back from our mission!" Natsu yell as team Natsu enter Fairy Tail. "What took you guys so long?" Mira asks. "By Sabertooth and their new member." Lisanna answer as she hugs her sister. "What did they do to you?" Mira ask. "Those basters almost kill us!" Gray said as he punches a table. "But their new member Eclipse Is stronger than all of them." Erza said as she ate her strawberry cake. "Eclipse that must be Lucy-san!" Wendy whisper to me. "Your right Wendy maybe Lucy-san change her name to Eclipse." I whisper back to Wendy. "Hey Juvia-Chan and Wendy-Chan what are you two whispering about?" Levy-san asks as Levy-san and Gajeel hold hands. "We were wounding if Eclipse is Lucy-san." Wendy said. "I guess you're right." Gajeel said. "I hope Lucy-Chan is alright." Levy said. "Juvia is worry about Lucy-san." I said as I started to cry.

Dragonknight8557: Read my profile to know why I'm updating once a week.


	7. (Author Notes)

**Author Note's**

Sorry for the lacks of updates but I'm sick when it comes to this season so right now I have to rest for some time but I will keep updating as I could.


	8. Chapter 7

**Moon Dragonslayer**

Dragonknight8557: I'm sorry that I haven't update in a while I had my medians but my period started so there parts where I'm going to skip please don't hate me.

Chapter 7

~Lucy POV~

Finally today is the GMG and I and Sting are dating! Me, Sting, Rogue, and Minerva-Chan are in the GMG but were in a train and it not night so me, Sting, and Rogue are having motion sickness. "Lucy you wish it was night time right." Lulu said as I nodded. But by the time we got there we all got off the train me and Sting were holding hands but I was looking forward to beating team Natsu at the GMG but I put my name as Eclipse on the GMG but I can't wait to see Levy-Chan, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel again! (Sorry I didn't mention Fairy Tail master losing a lot of blood here.) "Hey Sting me, Minerva-Chan, and Lulu are going shopping." I said. "Alright Lucy me, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch are going to look around town." Sting said as I kiss him and I, Minerva-Chan, and Lulu went to the opposite direction.

~At A Shop~

"Wow this bow is cute!" Lulu said as the look at the white bow with stars on it. "It does suite you Lulu." Minerva-Chan said. "You want me to buy it for you?" I ask Lulu. "Yes Lucy it so cute please buys it for me!" Lulu said as I pay for the bow. "Thank you Lucy!" Lulu said as she put the bow on her head. "Aww it look so cute Lulu." Minerva-Chan said. "Thank you." Lulu said. "You know Minerva-Chan I think you might like Rogue." I said as Minerva-Chan started to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Minerva-Chan as she looks the other way. "Don't deny it Minerva!" Lulu said. "I guess you two are right I do have feeling for Rogue." Minerva said. "How about you tell him you love him tonight?" I said. "Okay I'll try." Minerva said as the three of us went to see the guys.

~Lisanna POV~

I don't believe it Lucy is a member of Sabertooth! I wanted to be friend with her ever since I was back but I never got the chance to be friend with her. "Hey Lisanna we got to go!" Erza said. "Coming Erza!" I said as we walk out of the shop.

~At The Park~

"Hey Erza do you miss Lucy!" I ask to hope she remember Lucy. "Who's Lucy?" Erza said with a confuse face which made me sad. "No one just asking." I said. Then we both saw Gray and Natsu fighting as always. "What did you say ice queen!" Natsu said ready to attack Gray. "Nothing fire breath!" Gray said ready to fight him. "I thought you two were friends!" Erza yelled at those two. "We are!" They both said as they stop calling each other name. "Right Natsu!?" Gray asks to Natsu. "Right!" Natsu answer. Maybe I should ask Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel about Lucy. "Hey Lisanna were going!" Natsu said. "Alright I'm coming Natsu!" I said as we all left.

Dragonknight8557: Sorry about the chapters being short but I don't like making people evil. But there are a lot of things I got to do.

Lucy: That so nice and hope you feel better!

Lisanna: Yeah and feel better.

Natsu: Make the chapter longer!"

Dragonknight8557: *Hit Natsu with a book*

Natsu: OW! What was that for!

Gray: She just explain why it the chapter are short fire brain!

Natsu: What was that Snow man!

Dragonknight8557: *Get fire sword out and turn into demon form* You have 5 second to run for your life!

Natsu and Gray: She evil! *Run for life*

Dragonknight8557: *Turn back into normal form* Sorry about that!

Lisanna and Lucy: *Scary* D-d-dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy Tail.


	9. Chapter 8

**Moon Dragonslayer**

Chapter 8

Dragonknight8557: Hey guys wow school almost here and my brother birthday is on Saturday and I'm baking the cake so I will updates this now.

Lucy: Dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy Tail.

Dragonknight8557: Wish I did.

~At the GMG Lucy POV~

Wow the GMG is so big but now I'm kind of nervous because if I lose then I will be kick out of Sabertooth and be calling me weak again. "Lucy what wrong?" Lulu asks. "It nothing you need to worry about Lulu." I answer as I smile. "Make sure you still have your necklace that Boone gave you Lucy." Lulu said as I check and I was wearing it. "Check." I said. "We're here Lu-Chan." Minerva said when we got inside the arena. (Sorry stop at episode 71) "Ladies and gentlemen here are the teams that are competing in the GMG Blue Pegasus, Quatro Puppy, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, team Fairy Tail A, team Fairy Tail B, and the champions Sabertooth!" the pumpkin head guy said. (If there are other teams tell me)

~First Challenge~

This is the first challenge me vs. Natsu. "Alright you're going to pay what you done!" Natsu said as I got ready for the pumpkin head guy to say go. "Ready, get set go!" The pumpkin head guys said. Before Natsu could notice I use my invisible spell. "Where the hell did you go?"

Natsu ask as I punch him right in the stomach then I was visible. "You just got Lucky now this is where you're going to lose!" Natsu said as he was about to use 'Roar of the Fire Dragon'. "You so easy to read." I said as I use a protective spell. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said but when there was a lot of smoke everyone except Sabertooth saw that I was ok there was no scratch on me. "Is that all you got Salamander?" I ask.

~Natsu POV~

How the hell did Eclipse survive that attack? Before I knew it she punch me right to the face her strength was to strong, then everything went black. (He's not dead!)

~Lucy POV~

"That was too easy." I said. "Eclipse has won ten points for Sabertooth and it was under ten second!" The pumpkin head guy said as everyone except Sabertooth started to whisper about 'How strong could she be?' something like that. Then every member of Fairy Tail A went to Natsu with worry looks on their face as I went back to where my teammate was but when I look back I saw Erza shacking with fear, Happy crying, Gray had an angry face at me, and Lisanna was crying worrying for Natsu to tell the truth I almost felt sorry for them. "Maybe you should have lowered your strength." Sting said. "Guess your right I should haven't knock him out." I said as I kiss Sting on the cheek.

"The second match will start in an hour!" The pumpkin head guy said.

~Levy POV~

Lucy-Chan almost wanted to kill Natsu by the look in her eyes I was almost scared of those eyes it wasn't were chocolate orb eye but now they were like ocean blue eyes with a killer instinct. "What wrong Levy-San?" Wendy asks. "It just felt like when Lucy-Chan knock Natsu out it almost like she wanted to kill him." I answer with a bit of fear.

Natsu: You let me Lose!

Dragonknight8557: Sorry but it my story so I go with the flow.

Lucy: Please don't blame her Natsu.

Natsu: Fine alright.

Dragonknight8557: I'm thinking of writing another fanfic!


	10. Chapter 9 Forgive

**Moon Dragonslayer**

Dragonknight8557: Time to reply to your reviews remember I picking random.

4Eva Dreaming: She does write to Levy but my brother delete it when it was in my doc manger don't know how, she doesn't want to see her celestial spirits get hurt, Lulu has white fur with ocean blue eyes, she can use her power in day but she prefer use her strength, they guess, Lisanna is not evil, Sabertooth not going up against Levy, Wendy, and Juvia.

StiCyLover: I thank you for liking Moon Dragonslayer.

Happy: *Eat fish* Dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 9 Forgive

~Levy POV~

Natsu was in the infirmary (That how you spell it?) I, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia went to see Lucy who was outside waiting for the hour to finish. "Lu-Chan!" I said as I hug her. "Hi Levy-Chan!" Lu-Chan said. "Lucy-San!" Wendy said as she joins in on the hug. "Lucy-San Juvia was so worry!" Juvia said as she joins in on the hug. "Hey bunny girl." Gajeel said but he didn't join in on the hug. Then Loki can out of nowhere. "Hey guys it been a while." Loki said. "What how did you guys notice it was me?" Lu-Chan asks as she took off the hood of the cloak. "Well we all thought that you would train and join Sabertooth if we were kick out." I said. "Well that was impressing." Loki said. "Hey Lucy!" We all heard Lisanna voice. "Lisanna!" We all said. "Surprise to see me?" Lisanna ask. "Yeah we never thought you would figure out that Lucy-San is Eclipse Lisanna-San." Wendy answer. "Well I did figure it out when Lucy went shopping with Minerva." Lisanna said. "You were there!" Lu-Chan said. "Yeah but are you going to revile yourself at the end of the GMG?" Lisanna ask. "Yeah I'm thinking of it but right now I should apology to Natsu I went easy on him but I guess I don't know my own strength." Lu-Chan answer. "But right now the other members of Fairy Tail won't let any member of Sabertooth in." Juvia said. "I guess I do it while the second challenge start." Lu-Chan said.

"We all should go right now the second challenge is going to start in five minutes." Gajeel said. "Return Loki!" Lu-Chan said as Loki disappears. "See you guys." Lisanna said as we all went inside the arena I just hopes Lu-Chan can apologies to Natsu.

~At the Arena Lucy POV~

Finally the five minutes are over it was good talking to Levy-Chan, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Lisanna but right now the second challenge started it was Raven Tail Flare (Is that her name) vs. Fairy Tail A Lisanna. Somehow I don't trust Flare but as soon as the challenge began Lisanna use her take over magic to change into a trigger but Lisanna was caught by Flare hair when it grow longer but what I saw on the where Lisanna was looking at it was Wendy and there was some of Flare behind her that caught me by surprise then when everybody was watching the match and I was running to Wendy.

~Lulu POV~

When I saw Lucy Running to a member of Fairy Tail but when I saw it there was some of Flare hair behind that member but when I was about to warn the others what happing I guess Lucy caught some of Flare because I heard Flare screaming.

~Lucy POV~

"Thank you for saving me Lucy-San." Wendy said. "No problem you're my friend and I hate cheaters." I said as I keep pulling on Flare hair until she let go of Lisanna and she was defeated by Lisanna. "That should do it." I said as I use my speed before anyone could see me and I made it just in time. "Lucy I saw what you did." Lulu said. "But I hate cheaters you guys know that." I said. "Your right." Rogue said. "That one of the things I love about you." Sting said as he smile. "No wonder they are a dark guild." Minerva said. But soon as the third challenge began it was Blue Pegasus vs. Mermaid Heel. "There something I got to do I see you guys after the third match." I said. "Your apology to the Salamander?" Lulu asks. "Yes I felt bad about knocking him out." I said. "It nothing for me to brother you." Lulu said. "Bye you guys." I said. "Bye." They said as I left to see Natsu.

~At the Infirmary~

I open the door and saw Natsu he looks at me with an angry face. "What do you want Bitch you want to make fun of me!" Natsu yelled. "No I'm here to say sorry." I said as Natsu look at me with a confuse face. "What?" he said. "I went easy on you but look like I don't know how powerful my strength is." I said. "It alright but what was the second match?" Natsu ask. I explain everything of what happen at the match. "That bitch Flare but why did you save both Wendy and Lisanna?" Natsu ask. "Let just say that me, Wendy, and Lisanna use to be great friends." I said as I left the room.

Dragonknight8557: I'm working on my grammar but my brother birthday tomorrow hope I'm not wrong and I'm baking the cake so hope you like the story.


	11. Help me! (Vote)

**Voting**

Dragonknight8557: I know that you love the story but right know I can make a choice so I'm asking you guys to help me vote if you want Lucy to stay in Sabertooth or for Lucy to come back to Fairy Tail? Vote Now please!


	12. Chapter 12

Moon Dragonslayer

Dragonknight8557: Oh my flames I never thought you care about this story I mean I am a crappy writer but the most vote was Lucy Stay in Sabertooth!

Sting: Dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 10

~Lucy POV~

"The winner of the first challenge is Sabertooth! While in second place Fairy Tail B team, in third place Raven Tail (Again I stop at episode 71), in fourth place is Lamia Scale, in fifth place is Mermaid Heel, in sixth place Blue Pegasus, in seventh place Quatro Puppy, and in last place Fairy Tail A! Be sure you come back tomorrow for the second challenge to see the winners!" The pumpkin head guy said as we all went to our hotel room.

~At the Hotel~

I saw Natsu I guess he got out of the infirmary well more like he being a lot of clumsy but tonight Minerva-San will tell Rogue how she feels about him! "Why do you look happy Lucy?" Lulu asks me. "Well it um… it because were in first place!" I said to Lulu but they all knew I was lying about something so they decided to believe what I said. But when we finally got to our hotel room I thought out a plan how about me and my boyfriend Sting share a room while Minerva-San and Rogue share a room then Minerva-San will confess her love to Rogue. "Hey how about I and Sting share a room while Minerva-San and Rogue share a room!" I said as Sting agreed, Rogue didn't care, and Minerva-San was blushing madly at the ideal. "Okay." They all said as me, Lulu, Lector, and Sting enter our room while Minerva-San, Frosch, and Rogue went inside theirs. "What was that about?" Sting asks. "Let just say someone in that room like someone and that will leaves me and you to do something nasty." I said as he smirks as Lulu and Lector knew what we were going to do so they got one of their key card and exit the room while me and Sting made out and he pin me onto the bed. "How about we get started?" He asks as he took his shirt off. (That going to lead to lots of privacy!)

~Minerva POV~

I can't believe that Lucy-San plan this from the start but now I'm going to confess my feelings! "Hey Rogue I got something to tell you!" I said as Rogue look at me but his red eyes were to hot I blush madly. "What is it?" He asks. "Well it… Um." I said. "I got something to tell you to." Rogue said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "What is it." I ask. Then I felt something soft on my lips. "I love you." Rogue said. "I love you too." I said as I kiss him.

Dragonknight8557: I'm sorry that it was short but I have school which I so confusing please don't hate me!


	13. Another note

Author Note

Hi I know I haven't update in a while but I figure out that I can only update during my weeks off which is thanksgiving, Christmas, spring break, and summer. and October the 27 is where I had to go to a Mexican wedding. So I'm going to be a lot busy during school.


End file.
